leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahogany Gym
The Mahogany Gym (Japanese: チョウジジム Chōji Gym) is the official Gym of Mahogany Town. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Pryce. s who defeat him receive the . In the games The Mahogany Gym cannot be challenged the first time the arrives in Mahogany Town, as a man is blocking the Gym's door. He will only leave once the red Gyarados at the nearby Lake of Rage has been calmed and Team Rocket has been defeated at their headquarters. Generation II In , in order to get to the Gym Leader, the player must correctly navigate and slide through an ice maze. After Gym Leader Pryce is defeated, he will give the player the and . A field based on the Gym also appears in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. Generation IV In , the maze has been completely changed with several rooms where the player must slide into correct cubes of ice from correct directions in order to navigate across the rooms. After defeating Pryce, he will award the player with the Glacier Badge and . Appearance |colorlight= |genII=Mahogany Gym GSC.png |sizeII=150px |genIV=Mahogany Gym HGSS.png |sizeIV=150px}} Trainers Core series |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Pryce.png |prize= 3100 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Mahogany Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Pryce.png |prize= 4080 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Mahogany Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Side series Pokémon Stadium 2 =Round 1 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Pryce.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Pryce.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} }} In the anime The Mahogany Gym appeared in Nice Pryce, Baby!, when battled Pryce for the . Using his and , Ash was determined to bring down Pryce and earn his seventh Badge. After successfully defeating Pryce's , Ash then had to face off against his . It wasn't easy, mostly due to 's ability to use . Just when things looked bad for Ash, Pryce conceded, saying that he didn't want his Piloswine, who he had only reunited with the previous day, to be injured. Although Ash won by default, he was still happy to get his Badge. Pryce's battlefield is entirely made of ice, except for a small pool of water in the center of it. He used this to his advantage when battling with his Dewgong. Outside, all of Pryce's other Pokémon rest when he's not using them in battle. In fact, when tried to steal them, they all attacked using various moves. The Gym assistant at Mahogany is Sheila. Pokémon used in Gym is one of Pryce's main Pokémon. It was first seen preventing the Red Gyarados from entering the Mahogany Town in Rage of Innocence by freezing the river. Pryce later used Dewgong during his Gym battle with Ash, battling with it against Ash's Cyndaquil. The Sea Lion Pokémon was eventually defeated by Cyndaquil's . Dewgong's known moves are , , and .}} ever since he was a young Trainer. After Pryce was hurt during a battle against a , Piloswine went looking for healing herbs, but was frozen on the way back. Years later, and Pryce found it and freed it. In Nice Pryce, Baby! Pryce used Piloswine during his Gym battle with Ash. It easily defeated Ash's Cyndaquil and fought fiercely against Ash's Pikachu until Pryce forfeited as Piloswine was becoming tired, earning Ash the .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mahogany Gym appeared in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa and Savvy Swinub, where the Goldenrod Radio Tower crew, along with the Pokémon Association Chairman and Whitney, visited the Gym. The Chairman believed that , the Legendary Pokémon that had been challenging Johto Gym Leaders recently, would be coming for Pryce next. During the visit, one of Pryce's ice sculptures, a , seemed to become alive. Whitney battled it, with Pryce using the information about Suicune based on its previous battles to predict its strategies. When Suicune was finally defeated, Whitney tried to it, only to discover that the "Suicune" was nothing more than an ice sculpture after all, being moved by Pryce's Ice Pokémon rapidly melting and re-freezing its joints, making it look like it was able to move on its own. After the visitors had left, Pryce mused to himself how he knew very well that the real Suicune wouldn't be coming for him for a very good reason. Trivia * In Generation II, even though cannot learn until level 33, Pryce's Piloswine knows it at level 31. * Pryce has an illegal Tentacruel in Pokémon Stadium 2: is an Egg Move, while is a Generation I TM. Category:Gyms Category:Johto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Mahagonia City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Pueblo Caoba fr:Arène d'Acajou it:Palestra di Mogania ja:チョウジジム zh:卡吉道館